kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tokugata Kuchikukan/Intermission... The Impulsive vs Easy E-4!
"The fourth map is like the last panel of a 4koma. It's the punchline." Even before tackling through E-3 Hard yesterday, I have already heard numerous accounts from the admirals who have progressed to E-6 that E-4 was almost laughably easy. The only thing I was worried about was the shiplock, and with a combined fleet, that's a total of 18 ships locked out from trying out E-5. I spent more time and thinking harder on my composition than my actual sortie. I'm already this deep in the Hard realm, so I may as well take it all the way. At this point in my newface career, I was already pretty happy getting my first event ship, or when I conquered my first event map on Hard mode. I have to continue riding this momentum. I mustered up my courage to get it over with and pray for my girls who are still available for the next map. --- May 1, 2015 E-4 Hard Mode: *1st run - Hibiki (escort) receives heavy damage at Node B and the fleet was forced to retreat so quickly. That doesn't look too good at the start... *2nd run - First time meeting the Harbour Water Demon, and also the first time I've encountered a pre-battle dialogue from an enemy boss. This seemed quite promising, until I tore through their ranks and soundly defeated the Demon in night battle. Kumano (escort) is my strongest card again her. Shoukaku dropped after the battle. *3rd run - A smooth, uneventful run. Ryuujou dropped after the battle which extended to the night. *4th run - Another smooth run. Once again, I was only able to defeat the Demon at night. Kaga was the drop. *5th run - A very smooth run. This time, the Demon was slain in day battle proceedings, and Shoukaku was the drop again. *6th run - Slightly panicked when Kumano (escort) was brought to orange at Node B, but the fleet still managed to reach the Demon and scored a kill at night. Kinugasa was the drop. *7th run - Kitakami (escort) was hit pretty hard at Node B, dropping to orange. Souryuu (main) was also hit to orange at Node E, but they still secured a boss kill. Yamashiro dropped. *8th run (Final) - Kitakami (escort) gets hit at Node E to orange again. A second Takanami dropped for me at that node. The combined fleet continued on to the boss, who seemed thicker and bulkier than before. A huge shot by Kumano (escort) once again gives me the victory--the final shot that let me clear E-4 on Hard mode. I know I didn't expect too much, but this was truly even easier than E-2. A strange intermission to the dreaded E-5 that I have heard so much about. Although at the bottom of my heart, I felt proud for clearing the first four maps in Hard mode after only less than 3 months of experience. I'm glad that the wikia is here to give me important pointers (from the people who posted on event pages and to the helpful people in the chatroom) and my friend who introduced me to this salt-inducing game. I suppose I should keep this second Takanami for the Skilled Lookouts at Kai. Littorio is now also part of my squad, who is a reminder that I have participated in a large-scale event and did well on average. Now, the real challenge starts... I'm worried if I can hold out until E-6... Have I played my cards right? Or will I be forced to drop difficulty for E-5? I'm nervous, but the only way to find out is to actually do it... FOR THAT FuMO! Category:Blog posts